


Marinette's birthday disaster

by Birdie_Mikaelson



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized, Birthday, Birthday Party, Destruction, Disaster, F/M, Love, Romance, School, adrian kinda likes marinette, chloes a bitch - Freeform, date, kwami - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, they find out each other’s identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Mikaelson/pseuds/Birdie_Mikaelson
Summary: It's a The miraculous tales of Ladybug fanfic. It's Marinette's birthday and Adrian thought he'd plan her a surprise birthday. There will be a date, crazy best friend Alya and every body's favourite character Chloe (sarcasm)."Gee I dunno, your best friend, Marinette," Adrien stated in a frustrated tone while rolling his eyes."My best who?" Alya questioned obviously."You know M-A-R-I-N-E-T-T-E !!!" Adrien answers in an agitated voice.Just thought I should mention that I don't own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Thomas Astruc does. I can't spell to save my life, so if something incorrect you can tell me saying sorry in advance.





	1. Her birthday tomorrow

 

Thud! Adrien sat down on his desk and pulled out his planner. Adrien opens his school planner and looks through the days in August. On the 19th of August written in blue pen is Marinette's birthday.

Adrien's POV

Oh right! It's Mari's birthday tomorrow! I wonder what I should get her. I should throw her a surprise birthday party for her! I have to run it by Aya first

Back to normal POV

~

~

(Marinette drawing in her sketch pad)

"oh no..." Marinette says in dismay

"what's up girl?" Alya asks.

"This is the last page of my sketchbook, I don't have any spares and I don't have any extra money to go get another one," Marinette replies. That's when it hit Adrien, he had overheard Mari he knew that he was going to get Marinette a new sketchbook for her birthday.

 

Adrien's POV

I know I'll get Mari a new sketchbook!

-

2 seconds later

"Pssst! Hey... Hey! Alya, meet me at the basketball courts after class, please?  Adrien begs in a polite whispering manner.

Alya gives him a suspicious look "why...?"

Adrien sighs. "Well... It's about a surprise... For a specific someone, a girl...." Adrien says ever so quietly but just enough for Alya to hear.

"AND WHO IS THIS GIRL EXACTLY ADRIEN AGRESTE I SWEAR IF ITS CHL-" suddenly Alya realises she is still in class and everyone is staring at her, including the teacher.

"Miss Césaire if you could please reframe from screaming at the top of your lungs during my class?" Asked a extremely agitated Mrs Bustier.

"Hehehe Sorry Mrs Bustier, continue, Again really sorry Mrs B." Alya slaps herself on the forehead and continues whispering-yelling to Adrien.

"who is this 'girl' you speak of Mr Agreste! I demand you freaking tell me or else you die!" Alya demanded in a deadly tone.

"Wow Alya chill'ax, I was only talking about Marinette. So please, meet me after class." Adrien replies as calmly as he could.

Marinette's POV

Oh my god is Alya okay, mentally?!?! She better tell me why she just screamed at Adrien like a freaking nut job after class because that was so not normal.

Back to normal POV

Meanwhile, Adrien is in the background trying not to have a mental breakdown because of Alya's craziness and passion to kill him.

"Umm, dude...? Should I be worried about Alya's screaming like a banshee ... At you? Should I talk to her about it?" Nino asks with concern.

"Oh don't worry Nino, your girlfriend is completely sane." Adrien replies calmly yet again, even though deep down he knows his terrified of her.

The longest and most terrifying 70 minutes of Adrien's life passes and it is ready to talk to Alya about his amazing idea.

"Alright this better be good, Agreste, I have currently left Marinette alone with Nino so make this quick! " Alya snapped in an annoyed tone.

"Ok so... let's just get something straight here stop calling me Agreste or else I will figure out your last name and start calling you by that. Got it? Great!" Adrien replies

"Yea, good luck with that." Alya rolls her eyes.

 


	2. The plan

“S-s-s-so" Adrien stuttered.

"Spit it out Agreste." Alya snapped.

"So here's the plan" Adrien stated.

"wearegoingtothrowmarinetteasurprisebirthdayparty!"

Adrien mumbled looking at the floor, he the look up to see Alya's dumbstruck face.

"Um... could you please explain that again please a lot slower and maybe in English?" Alya

"We. Are. Going. To. Throw. Marinette. A. Surprise. Birthday. Party." Adrien replies in a robotic voice.

"Wait, we're throwing whoa surprise party?" Alya questions.

"Gee I dunno, your best friend, Marinette," Adrien stated in a frustrated tone while rolling his eyes.

"My best who?" Alya questioned obviously.

"You know M-A-R-I-N-E-T-T-E !!!" Adrien answers in an agitated voice.

"Wait you're throwing Mari a surprise party?!" Gasp "THAT'S AWESOME!!! Wait why are YOU throwing Marinette a Surprise party!!! WHY AM I ONLY HEARING ABOUT THIS NOW??????!!!!!!" Alya gasped for air after her crazy rant.

"deep breaths Alya, deeeep breaths," Adrien said calmly.

"I have this under control but I have this, but I need your permission," Adrien stated.

"ADRIEN! I MUST PLAN FOR YOU!!!!!" Alya screams enthusiastically.

"I just said I had everything under-" Adrien is cut off by Alya screaming.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET OVER HERE! WE ARE PLANNING A SURPRISE PARTY RIGHT NOW AND ITS TOMORROW SO GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE! ROSE AND JULEKA, YOU WILL BE ON DECORATING DUTY! NINO AND ALIX WILL BE ON DJ DUTY! MARI'S PARENTS ARE ON SNACK DUTY! AND I, MY FRIENDS... I AM ON CAKE DECORATING DUTY!!! I AM ALSO THE BOSS OF EVERYTHING SO ADRIEN I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THIS WAS YOUR IDEA SO GET OVER IT!!!!! " Alya finally finishes her speech/commands.

"Ummm ok, then Alya. W-w-what's my job?" Adrien asks, thinking that he was completely excluded from the party plans, and the party itself even though it's his idea.

"AHHHH you, Mr Agreste," said Alya pointing a finger at Adrien's chest completely forgetting about the conversation earlier about last names "well my dear boy you have the most important roll in all of this! You will take our little Mari on a date for the whole day and don't let her leave until I text you saying that the party is ready. If you take your eyes off her for just a millisecond or let her leave I will strangle you with my bare hands!" Alya answers.

"You are actually really scary when you want to be Alya....." Adrien whispers.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE DISCUSSION OVER, I WILL TEXT Y'ALL WHEN MARI HAS LEFT THE BAKERY TOMORROW!!! SEE YOU THERE!!!!" Alya screams.

 


	3. princess

 

Adrien pulls out his phone

Adrien & Nino texting ( _Adrien_ )( **Nino** )

_Hey_ , is Mari still with you?

**Yea** dude she's still here

_Great_ now don't move, I'm on my way.

**Dude** you do realise you don't know where your going right? 😂👻🙄

_Oh_ yea, right... Where are you exactly?

**We** are standing out front of the school.

_Ok_ see you then.

End of conversation

 

~

~

~

 

Adrien runs to the front of the school to meet up with Nino and Marinette. As soon as Adrien get there, he gives Nino a look. If looks could talk it would be screaming go away I need to talk to Mari.

*Nino walks away and is obviously being filled in by Alya at this point in time.*

 

"He-hey Mari." Adrien says shyly.

A-A-A-ADRIEN!?!?!? H-H-H-H-HI! Wuss up? I-I MEAN! WHATS UP?! Marinette scream/shouted awkwardly.

Adrien's POV

She seems nervous or many even sacred. Is she afraid of me? Should I still ask her out? Wait I have to, otherwise Alya will kill me!!

Back to normal POV

 

~

~

~

 

"Umm.... Marinette are you doing anything tomorrow?" Adrien asks nervously, fidgeting with his hands.

"N-n-no w-Why?" Mari stuttered.

Adrien's POV

Wait, has she forgotten it's her birthday tomorrow? Never mind I can't ask her that because it might make her suspicious then it'll ruin the surprise.

Back to normal POV

 

~

~

~

 

"Well I have nothing to do tomorrow because Nino is doing stuff with Alya and I have no photo shoots and I don't want to be cooped up at home with my dad that has no time for me anyway so what do you say we go out tomorrow and get to know eachother a little bit better?" Adrien says.

"A-actually I-i-i ju-just re-remembered that I have to h-help my parents in t-the bakery tomorrow." Marinette lies, moving away from Adrien starting to panic.

Adrien starts mentally panicking , because he of remembering what Alya had said earlier during the day.

"Well I can walk you home and we can ask your parents if you can have the day off work instead." Adrien says.

Marinette realising she would get caught up in her lie, she started to panic even more.

"Oh n-no no no it's ok I'll ask them, remember my parents are reasonable people and they should let me take the day off." Marinette awkwardly answers freaking out.

"Oh no Marinette, I simply do insist" he says with a cat noir like grin, just realising that she had been lying.

Marinette runs off, completely embarrassed. Leaving a confused Adrien behind.

 

~

~

~

 

At the dupain-Cheng bakery

Marinette bursts through the doors to her house and rushes up the stairs to her room. Resting her bag on the bed as Tikki flew out Marinette blurts our

"OMGTIKKIWHATAMIGOINGTODO!!!" Almost defining Tikki.

"Calm down Marinette, tomorrow is your birthday and it's also the weekend. Let loose a little, you don't have anything to do or anywhere special to go. I'm sure that you and Adrien will have an amazing time." Tikki says in her sweet small but Wise voice. Like always, Tikki had a point. Mari was doing nothing and tomorrow was the perfect time to finally get used to being around her crush. What Marinette doesn't know is that Tikki knows the whole plan because she was spying on Adrien with Plagg. Suddenly a text notification flashed up onto Marinette's phone screen.

"I still can't believe that you lied to Adrien about what you're doing on your tomorrow," Tikki exclaimed in a disapproving tone that only a mother could pull off and apparently Tikki.

"Tikki I was nervous, I needed a lie to make it look like I wasn't a fool."Mari says quietly.

"But it's still not ok to lie to someone you're in love with" Tikki sighs.

"Ok Tikki. Let me read this text so I can come up

with a lie about my lie."

 

Adrien & Marinette texting ( _Adrien_ ) ( **Marinette** )

_So_ you up for tomorrow

(Story line)

Marinette drops her phone out of shock that it was Adrian, she then heard a crack. She rushed to her hoping it wasn't broken. After scanning it she finds no cracks so she replies.

(Back to texting)

**Nah** sorry Adrien I am hanging out with Alya

_Ok_ I will pick you up at 9:30 am

**See** you tomorrow morning 😉

_Umm_ didn't you read the last text??? I am hang out with Alya...

**Mari** you really need to work on your lies

**You're** not hanging out with Alya cause she'll be with Nino

**BTW** Nino told me

_How_ dare she not tell me! I could of sworn that she said that we were hanging out tomorrow

**Princess** Nino told me weeks ago

_eeeeeeuuuummmmmmiiiii_ Ima go die now

**Please** don't die your to pretty to die princess

_You_ know how about you text me in an hour when I can function probably

**Ok**  I’ll call you in about an hour

_WAIT_

_I_ said text not call!!

_HELLO_?!

_ADRIEN_???!!!???!!!

_I_ DONT CARE HOW CUTE YOU ARE ANSWER MY TEXTS

**You** think I’m cute that so nice talk to you later princess

_I_  hate you

(End of conversation)

At exactly four o'clock Marinette's phone begins to ring, I'll give on guess at how it is no not Alya it was da da daaa Mr Adrien Agreste.

 


	4. It’s her birthday

 

At exactly four o'clock Marinette's phone begins to ring, I'll give on guess at how it is no not Alya it was da da daaa Mr Adrien Agreste.

 

-

-

 

After hyperventilating and waiting a whole 10 second Marinette picked up the phone.

"So Mari can you function yet?" Adrien asks teasingly .

Marinette takes a moment to compose herself.

"Y... yeah..h surrrre." Mari replies, clearly still not fully functioning yet.

"So... pick you up at 9:30 tomorrow morning.... princess?" Adrien says evilly.

Defeated, Marinette sighs.

"Sure, s...sounds hood.. I MEAN GoOd! See you then..." Marinette fidgets with a piece of fabric on the other end of the line, waiting for Adrien to respond.

"It should be a bit chilly t...omorrow morning, I'd bring a jacket just in case, so you don't get cold." Adrien says nervously.

"Sounds like a good idea, th...thanks Adrien."

"N..no big deal."

A minute of awkward silence goes by, suddenly Adrien speaks up.

"Heya... As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I should be practicing playing the piano right now.. I'll see you tomorrow though. Bye Mari."

"Goodbye Adrien." Adrien hangs up.

"Looks like I'm just gonna have to suck it up now and go...." Marinette says, looking at Tikki.

"Trust yourself Marinette, everything will be okay!"

"I sure hope so..."

 

-

-

 

Later that night, Marinette decides to get an outfit together for her to wear on the date with her one true love, Adrien Perfection Agreste.

She pulls together a royal blue flowing, off the shoulders shirt with light blue jeans, topped with a black leather jacket to keep her warm, high heeled tanned boots and a golden watch, to help keep track of time.

"Think this will look okay Tikki?" Mari asks for reassurance.

"Marinette, don't be silly! You know that you can pull off anything you put on. Adrien will love it." Marinette finally deciding to agree with her wise Kwami, she hangs up her outfit neatly and heads to bed, resting well for her day ahead.

 

-

-

 

At about 7:30 in the morning the next day, Sabine walks up to Marinette's bedroom to wake her daughter up and say happy birthday.

But to surprise, Marinette is already awake and brushing through her hair furiously.

"Good morning, happy 15th birthday my beautiful cherry blossom!" Sabine greeted, striding towards Marinette with a small rectangular shaped box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with black polka dots .

"Muuuum! I said no presents, I tell you this every year?" Mari complained like every year on her birthday.

"And every year I get you one it our own little tradition, so be a dear and open it sweetie." Sabine replied in the but sweet tone haveing said this every year since her daughter was at least seven years old.

Marinette carefully tears back the paper and opens the small box, to find a red heart locket with gold detailing all over it.

"Wow mum! It's beautiful! Thank you so much! I love it!" With no hesitation, Marinette puts the necklace on. The hard locket cover was so cold but smooth at the touch.

After talking with Sabine for a few minutes, Marinette continues to get ready.

Carefully curling her hair to her liking and then styling it into a perfect half up braid with the rest of her hair flowing down, over her shoulders.

"Tikki, what's the time?" Marinette asks, while Bobby pinning the last piece of her hair in place.

"It's 8:15 Marinette!" Tikki says with her high pitched, squeaky voice. "I think you should let me do your nails, they'd look really pretty!"

Marinette looks thoughtful at her little Kwami, then nods her head. "Sound like a great idea Tikki."

The little Kwami dove into Marinette nail polish kit and pulled out colour by colour until she'd pulled out four of them. "Which colours would you prefer rose red and black noir or green ivy and black licorice with golden specks?"

The blue haired girl thought for a moment before making her decision. " I'll go with the ivy green and black licorice with golden specks." Without realising that those were the colour of her feline partner.

 

 


	5. The realistion

 

ADRIENS POV

 

"So Adrien, am I gonna get Camembert at all today or are you gonna be way to focused on your little date with your lady friend to even realise I'm in your bag or exist?" Plagg says with a huff.

"Relax Plagg, I'll pack a few rolls of Camembert... Just for you." Adrien says in a sweet voice. Plagg instantly lightens up after hearing this and dives into Adrien's bag as he leaves the house, again with no one to say goodbye, have fun or love you.

Adrien starts to walk towards the bakery but quickly decides to stop by a store to grab Marinette a new sketch pad, for her surprise birthday party. This new sketch pad was a baby pink colour with black detailing. Adrien thought Marinette would love it! So he purchased it and continued his short journey to the dupain-Cheng Bakery.

Once there, Adrien walks into the bakery to see Tom Dupain.

"Good morning Mr Dupain! Is Marinette ready for the... Er.. Date....?" Adrien asks, almost nervous. Tom smiles warmly and points towards the hallway.

"She's just in the bathroom finishing up, wait in the hall and she will be out in a minute. And please, do just call me Tom."

Adrien obeys and stands at the start of the hallway, it's pretty quiet, other than hearing Marinette humming in the bathroom, it's soothing.

Out of no where, Adrien sees a little red... Thing with black polka dots flying around the room.

"Huh..?" The un-identified flying object stops moving at the sound of Adrien's voice and falls to the ground, completely frozen.

"Hey Plagg, take a look at this." Adrien says, trying to be as quiet as possible. Plagg flys out of Adrien's bag to take a closer look.

 

"Tikki?!" Plagg says astonished.

"What's a... Tikki?" Adrien says in confusion.

"Tikki is ladybugs Kwami. Marinette is the holder of Tikki and there for is ladybug." Plagg explains, then goes wide eyed.

"I SHOULDN'T HAVE TOLD YOU THAT!!!" Plagg surprisingly went into panic, knowing that master fu is going to want to kill him for telling Adrien about Tikki and ladybugs identity.

"Yes you really shouldn't of told Adrien that." Said the voice coming from the frozen figure on the ground. "I am Tikki and yes.. I am Marinette's Kwami. Please Adrien, you are not to tell a soul about this and please pretend that nothing happened." Tikki says in a slightly panicked, high pitched calming voice.

Adrien nodded. Unable to form words about what he had just found out. A hundred and one things started rushing through his mind, the fact that his lady has been Marinette, all this time and the amount of times that he threw her into the friend zone, is ridiculous. This whole time, Marinette has been the one for Him.

Adrien begins to realise the resemblance between his lady and Marinette, and realise how stupid he has been to not see it before.

Suddenly, Adrien, Tikki and Plagg hear a door swing open. Tikki flys into Marinette's purse, Plagg flys into Adrien's bag and Adrien gets off his hands and knees, to brush himself off, to greet... His lady.

 


End file.
